


Operation: Rescue Bruce!

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little Vengers: Post-Ultron [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, General Ross is a Douche, He's not really mentioned, I am allowed to be self-indulgent sometimes, I had a shit night okay?, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Fic, Like the douchiest of douches, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not all tags reflect all chapters and current progress, Other, Peggy Carter's funeral, THE ONE SHE DESERVED DAMNIT, This is going to evolve, Thumb-sucking, Tony is even there, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, and I wanted to share, and in canon, because Tony's parents were shit in this verse, but still kind of is?, but trust me guys he's there for Aunt Peggy because damnit she was basically his second mother, in theory, just read to figure it out, this is literally just somewhere in the middle of the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is going to evolve as I finish the little venger verse. Be warned.)</p><p>In case the title wasn't a big enough clue, this is the story of how everyone rallied around and rescues their dear friend, Dr. Bruce Banner</p><p>This work will very heavily spoil and focus on the EVENTS of Civil War, but will not be a RECREATION of them. Rather, this work is basically my interpretation of Civil War through the eyes of the universe I created and who knows? maybe this will be the actual fix-it the fandom has needed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE AWARE THIS IS GOING TO EVENTUALLY EVOLVE INTO A FULL-FLEDGED FIC. But for right now I just really wanted to share something. This is somewhere waaaaay in the middle. 
> 
> WARNINGS: None, really, other than CIVIL WAR SPOILERS. Except I'm not even sure this counts until I get the rest of it up. Hmm... Anyways, it's there, read at your own risk. I've had a shit night and got outed to my parents. Always fun. -_- Also I dedicate this to Radiowavemisfit, because she is awesome and inspired me to post it and is generally a cool person. I'm done babbling now. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Betty Ross sets off the events of "Civil War" without the BS of the movie. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like taking a year off???????
> 
> So hi guys. It's been a hot minute hasn't it? I know I have like, two or three more unfinished works in the original "Little Venger Verse," But I have had this and at least two more chapters of this particular story sitting in my drafts since last June. I thought it was time to share this with the world.
> 
> basic WARNINGS are as follows: Ageplay, mentions of emotional manipulation and POSSIBLE emotional Abuse, General Ross the douchebag, and ageplay (very mild in this chapter though).
> 
> ALSO DISCLAIMER: This work will very heavily spoil and focus on the EVENTS of Civil War, but will not be a RECREATION of them. Rather, this work is basically my interpretation of Civil War through the eyes of the universe I created and who knows? maybe this will be the actual fix-it the fandom has needed? Idk, just check the tags as I update and the warnings at the beginning and we should all be golden. And without further adieu, please enjoy the reboot of this series! :D

"From the beginning, just tell us what you know," Maria said gently.

 

Betty blew her nose, before looking up at the woman, and Captain America. She was in the presence of the Avengers. If anyone could keep her safe it would be them... right? "I went to visit my dad the other day, because he always demands it but... he insisted I visit him at work," She started. "He's assembled some sort of team inside The Raft. The hulk busters or something. He wasn't... he wasn't himself. Half the prison was rioting and then he was sat in the security office just... watching. Everyone was trying to get the riot under control but Daddy... he was red. Like REALLY red. He was muttering about gamma radiation and a new torture schedule and.... and he looked strung out. I asked what he had been up to and he said research. He had green goo on his hands and... and..."

 

"The only person with green blood is...." Maria stopped, her hand going over her mouth.

 

"You think he's got Bruce and is trying to get the Hulk out of him," Steve guessed. Betty nodded, more tears in her eyes.

 

"Not only that but I saw some papers on his desk. Something about a super-human registration act," Betty hiccuped. "I think he's trying to take control of the world again."

 

Steve slumped against his chair, sighing heavily. "Hill?"

 

"As SHIELD is barely a figment of anyone's imagination right now I have virtually no power to stop him," She answered. "And seeing as we barely have a functioning team after Sokovia, I don't see how a prison raid is a good idea either."

 

"So what do you suggest?" Steve growled.

 

"....town hall," Hill said. "We take this to the team and see what they think about it all, and go from there."

 

"And you really think that will work?" Betty asked.

 

"Beats living on the run for another two years," She muttered.

 

* * * *

 

As dinner wrapped up, Pepper and Bucky went to the kitchen to start on dishes while everyone talked. "It's come to our attention that General Ross might be our next take down," Maria started.

 

Natasha scoffed. "Was that ever a question?" She asked. "I knew when we were at the farmhouse after Wanda took us down that he would be our next target. Has he made a play yet?"

 

"He's about to," Betty whispered. "His secretary says he plans to approach the WSC with the registration act within the next week. If they approve it he's going to have it in front of you in two."

 

Clint whistled. "That's really bad."

 

"What's worse is I think he's experimenting on Bruce and himself," Betty added. Clint and Tony both tensed before looking at each other. "What?"

 

"It's... complicated," Vision said. "We are a bit divided and the children-"

 

"VISION!" Clint and Tony shouted.

 

"Oops," He said.

 

"It's complicated okay?" Natasha said. "We all have a certain bond with each other, but the division of it gets complicated. Can we just leave it at that?" Betty nodded.

 

"So my question to you guys is this: How do you want to proceed?" Maria asked. "We can either go on the run and live in the helicarrier until this either blows up or blows over, or we can divide and conquer."

 

"....I think until we know what the registration act entails we can't do much," Tony said. "I'll let Rhodey know what's going on, maybe he can pull a few strings and get us some intel."

 

"I second this motion," Natasha said. "I don't like fighting..."

 

"Third," Clint added.

 

"Fourth," Wanda added.

 

"Fifth," Pietro added.

 

"Guess that settles it," Sam said.

 

"Papa do you want pie?" Bucky asked.

 

Sam smiled. "Sure do little Man," He said, picking the kid up. Betty smiled. Bruce had told her about this desire, once. She had hoped she could provide it for him. But after the accident and the Hulk, things changed. If this is what he had found... she hoped he could return to it in one piece.

 

* * * *

 

It didn't even take three days for Ross to get the thing approved. This changed things exponentially.

 

"Rhodey, what you got?" Tony asked.

 

"It's.... it's a mess Tony," The Colonel sighed. "We'd have to submit all our power to them. You guys would only be allowed out on the missions that the WSC or whoever is in charge of the Avengers approved of, and it's looking like it's gonna be Ross."

 

"So we're losing our free will?" Steve asked.

 

"Something like that," Rhodey said tensely. "Maybe this isn't so bad. It might limit the amount of casualties."

 

"But what if we don't agree with where they send us? Or they won't let us go somewhere we really need to be?" Steve said. He looked across the room at Bucky playing with Loki. "What if they won't let me rescue my kid?"

 

Tony squirmed. "I kinda agree with Rhodey though," Tony admitted shyly. Natasha took to tugging on her hair, silently admitting her support too.

 

"That's it!" Steve said, jumping up. "THAT'S how we find Bruce and shut Ross down!"

 

"Come again?" Rhodey asked.

 

"We're all going to be required to sign this thing, right?" Steve asked.

 

"Yeahh," Rhodey said. "Your point?"

 

"We let him think we're divided, and let him lead us right where we need to be!" Steve declared. "It's PERFECT!"

 

"Hold up, you want us to split up? Isn't that like rule number one on the list of stuff we should NEVER do?" Natasha asked. "Every time we have tried to split up in the field we've either been compromised, captured, or nearly defeated."

 

"Not if we do this right," Steve said. "We'd divide in a way that protected each other."

 

"How? even if we divide perfectly that's still only four people on each side," Rhodey pointed out.

 

"I know a few outside sources that may be willing to help," Maria piped up.

 

"And what about James?" Rhodey asked. "We absolutely can not let Ross even know he exists."

 

".....I'll find a safe place for him," Steve said, watching Bucky proudly show Loki his drawing. Yeah, if anyone wanted Bucky, they were going to have to get through him. And NOTHING was ever getting through him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gang! :D
> 
> So a few things before we get started: In case you have not read the "Little Venger Verse" (which you probs should, as everything will make SO much more sense), Loki is genderfluid in this universe. It's already established and he uses They/them pronouns. They may be a little all over but I did try and fix them. However if I missed a place, please let me know.
> 
> Also WARNINGS: Mild ageplay (again), Some religious talk about Heaven (as Steve is Catholic in this verse and is raising Bucky to be Catholic), some brief discussions of natural death, and Tony develops a bit of some speech issues here. Also, as I mentioned before, this follows roughly the EVENTS of Civil War, but is not an entire recreation OF Civil War. Like I said, things will make more sense as we go along. If y'all think I missed anything, lemme know. Otherwise enjoy!

"Steve I'm not.... I'm not kid material," Maria sighed. "I honestly didn't think being Godmother meant anything other than a title."   
  
"It means more than you think," Steve said. "Look it's not like I'm asking you to raise him. Just protect him until this all blows over."   
  
"Steve..." Maria sighed. She really wasn't sure.   
  
"Maria listen. If Bruce were here, I would leave Bucky with him in an instant," Steve said. "But right now Bruce is in trouble, and I can't take a kid into the field. I TRUST you Hill. I've seen the way you handle the others. The way you can get Clint to stop running around and be still, or get Tasha to stop being so afraid of everything or make Tony come out of his shell and smile. I know you can do this Maria."   
  
Hill swallowed hard. "And if I can't?"   
  
"Then send him to Wade. Tony knows he's going to have to call in a favor at some point, but he doesn't know when yet. Wade will keep him safe until we can get back to him," Steve said confidently.   
  
"Yeah, okay," Maria said, wiping her eyes. "You'll give me the rundown before you leave?" Steve nodded, hugging it out.   
  
"Thank you for keeping him safe," He whispered, close to tears himself.   
  
* * * *   
  
"But WHY do you and Papa have to go?" Bucky sniffled.   
  
"Because some mean guys are trying to hurt Uncle Bruce, and they might try to hurt you next," Steve said. "You're gonna go see Grandma Peggy in a few days, and then when you get back you get to stay in the sky boat with Pietro, okay?"   
  
"What about Aunt Pep?" Bucky sniffled.   
  
"She's going to go to California with Happy. He'll keep her safe," Sam said. "We're only gonna be apart for a little bit, little man."   
  
Bucky nodded, trying his hardest to put on his brave face, but the tears kept rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm gonna m-miss you."   
  
Steve couldn't take it and hugged the kid tight, scooping him up. "I know Buck. It's not forever, it's just until we know what's going on."   
  
* * * *   
  
"I don't want to leave him," Sam said. "How can we? We're all he's got. We're all that he's HAD since he got turned into a baby."   
  
"I know," Steve sniffled. "I.... I almost don't want to. But if I don't, I know he won't be safe. At least with Natasha I know where she's at, and I can keep her safe while we fight."   
  
Sam kissed his boyfriend. "Get some sleep, okay?" Steve nodded, laying beside his son and the man he... he loved with all his heart.   
  
* * * *   
  
The next morning was hard. Everyone was splitting up and they only had until after Breakfast to vacate the house. This would be the last time they were all together for a while. Wanda and Maria had taken to making pancakes and bacon, because really what couldn't be solved with either? Bags had been packed the night before, and Steve was sipping coffee while the three went over last minute instructions for each other.   
  
"Just make sure he gets a nap otherwise he will be cranky," Wanda said. "But don't think he will go down without a fight. I often have to get him to watch some cartoon or anime to get him to sit still and go to sleep."   
  
Steve laughed. "Bucky is the same way. Except make sure you have him in a pull-up. He's doing okay during the day but at night he's still real shaky. Actually he still has trouble getting to the toilet during the day too. But just try and cuddle him and clean him up. He gets really upset and embarrassed about it." Hill nodded, jotting everything down.   
  
Meanwhile upstairs, Clint, Natasha, Tony, Loki, Pietro and Bucky were playing together for the last time. They were playing chutes and ladders with a few extra pieces they had stolen from a different game.   
  
"Daddy says I getta go see Grandma Peggy for a few days and then me an' Aunt Maria getta go play on the sky boat again!" Bucky declared. "Your turn Clint."   
  
"I'm coming with you and then I have to go find someone who likes to play with bugs," Clint shrugged, wrinkling his nose. "Tony?"   
  
"Mnf," He said, chewing on his fingers, silently begging Natasha to move for him.   
  
"We're staying with Daddy until Ross plays his cards," Natasha explained. "When he does we're to protect each other. I don't want to leave you guys. Loki?"   
  
"I'm pretending to be a boy for a while," They shrugged. "To protect Bucky." Bucky whimpered, sucking his thumb. Loki pulled his friend close. "Bucky, you're my friend. I will always protect you. This is something I can do so that they don't find you."   
  
Bucky hiccupped. "But- but you're a girl Loki. Or you wanna be. Whatever! You're a girl and you shouldn' hafta play pretend!"   
  
"Aw, little man," Pietro said, running to get his blankie from where it was sitting beside the child's backpack. "Try not to think about it, okay?"   
  
"Breakfast!" Wanda called up the stairs. All the littles smiled and made a run for it. Everyone except Loki and Bucky.   
  
"You promise it's okay for you to be a boy?" Bucky asked Loki.   
  
Loki smiled sadly at the kid. "I have spent too much time pretending to be one," They said. "A few weeks as one will not hurt me in the long run." Bucky nodded, nuzzling into Loki's chest. "Want me to carry you?" Bucky nodded, still sucking his thumb. Loki smiled and took their friend downstairs.   
  
* * * *   
  
"Isn't this nice?" Wand said with a smile. "For once, we're all together, enjoying a meal, and-" Maria's work phone rang at the exact moment, earning her a death glare from Wanda. The director quickly scurried into the other room, letting the others continue their meal. Wanda cut Pietro's food before following after the director, frowning when she read her mind for a moment. "Give me the phone," the Maximoff hissed.   
  
"Wanda-"   
  
"Now," She said, her eyes flashing red. Maria was not a woman easily shaken, but she was not a fool. She knew better than to cross Wanda, especially during what was probably their last family meal for a while.   
  
"Just don't kill anyone over the phone," Maria asked.   
  
Wanda scoffed. "Please. That is Natasha's job," She said. "Now you listen here maggot. I am going to finish my last meal with my family. You contain Rumlow and his posse until I say, and if they cross you, tell them they can shove their plans up their ass for messing up breakfast as a family. That, and it will be the least of their pain when I get through with them." At that, the younger Maximoff hung up the phone, returned it to Maria's hand, and returned to the kitchen. Maria smirked. There may be hope for the kid yet.

 

* * * *

 

Africa was intense. REALLY intense. This was not part of their plan at all. But Rumlow just had to go and fuck shit up didn't he? Well, Steve could have given less of a crap, because he knew Rumlow was lying to him. Wasn't he? And then he had tried to blow up the block but Wanda stopped him. She.... she stopped him. She STOPPED him. She kept the fire contained, but at what price? Steve wasn't sure. That was the problem with being a switch: One little thing could send you from being a big girl to a sobbing little in seconds. And if anything did, he imagined it would be this.

  
Natasha did what she could to comfort the little girl in the plane on their way home. "Just try and breathe Wanda," She whispered, handing the girl her own stuffed bear. Steve never let them leave for a mission without it. Natasha knew Ross would be waiting, just like Betty had said. Tony was supposed to be returning from something he had to do at MIT that day too. But he looked about as good as Wanda did. Great.   
  
"Tony?" She asked as they made their way back to the common space. He shook his head. "Did someone say something?" He nodded. "About you?" He nodded, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Natasha hugged him close. "They're wrong, okay? Try and remember what your therapist said. That people don't know what you're really like, they just know what the media says. They don't know you like we do."   
  
"D-d-d-doesn't matter," He hiccupped.   
  
"Tones?" Rhodey said, coming around the corner. "Someone mess with his head again?" Tony shrugged and Natasha nodded. "Alright listen little man. What I'm about to ask isn't fair, and I'm sorry. But right now we're at a critical point. I need you to try and keep it together for just a little bit, two hours max, and then we can decompress okay?"   
  
"He can't talk," Natasha said softly.   
  
"I'll do all of that too," Rhodey said. "Please Tones?"   
  
The brunette nodded, looking up with wary eyes. Wouldn't be the first time he shoved his feelings to the side. Unfortunately both his best friend and one of his two girlfriends knew this too. But they didn't have much of a choice.   
  
* * * *   
  
Meanwhile Maria was trying to deal with getting a very scared little boy through security and into the air. The sooner they got to London the better. She had gotten them all the fake identification she would need, she just had to hope it worked.   
  
"A-Auntie Hill?" Bucky sniffled. Maria looked down to see him sucking his thumb. Oh boy. She scooped the kid up, cuddling him like Steve said helped. It was awkward, and they were getting some odd looks. But she knew, when Bucky finally breathed in a sigh of relief, that she had done the right thing.

 

“Alright kiddo, you ready to go on an adventure?” Maria murmured softly. Bucky shrugged. “You wanna know a secret?”

 

“...yeah,” Bucky mumbled.

 

“I’m kind of nervous too,” Maria admitted. “But we’re gonna go see Grandma Peggy, remember? And Clint will be there.”

 

“Really?” Bucky asked, looking up at Maria dubiously.

 

“Really really,” Maria promised. “Now we have to go through security. But it’s just like when we go visit Aunt Pepper at work, okay? They’re just gonna make sure you don’t have anything to hurt anyone with, okay?”

 

Bucky nodded. “Can Riley come too?” Bucky asked, holding up his stuffed Starly.

 

Maria chuckled. “Of course.”

  
* * * *   
  
"Ah there's my favorite boy!" Peggy said as Bucky and Maria entered the room.   
  
"Hi Grandma Peggy!" Bucky chirped, holding up a piece of paper. "I made you a picture! It's one of you an' Daddy an' Papa and I and we're all havin' a picnic in the park!"   
  
"My, such an incredible artist you are!" Peggy praised. "Have you met my granddaughter, Sharon?"   
  
Maria looked up from her phone for the first time, noticing the blonde. She was petite, but built, blonde and.... absolutely gorgeous.   
  
"No Grandma Peggy," Bucky said, sticking out his hand just like Daddy had told him to when he met new people. "Hi I'm James!"   
  
Sharon looked at the kid for a moment before smiling. "Hi James," She said gently. "I'm Miss Carter. It's very nice to meet you."   
  
"Nice to meet you too! Have you met my Aunt? She's the bestest Auntie ever! Right Auntie Hill?" Bucky asked.   
  
Maria blushed slightly, giggling nervously. "I'm not that great," She stuttered.   
  
"Nuh uh! You're da bestest of da best!" Bucky declared.   
  
Peggy looked utterly amused, before looking up at her granddaughter. "Dear I'm quite thirsty, could you get me some water?"   
  
"Of course," Sharon said, smiling at her grandmother. "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone. Maria, would you like to join me?"   
  
Maria shut her trap and nodded, the two traipsing out of the room. Peggy waited until they were out of the room before turning her attention back to James, who was currently racing his toy car over the ridges and wrinkles in the blanket. "I'm so glad you came to see me James," Peggy whispered. "I fear I don't have much time left."   
  
"Time left until what Grandma? Do you have to go somewhere?" Bucky asked.   
  
Peggy smiled. "I'm afraid I do little one. And it's somewhere you can't come to visit me."   
  
"Is it heaven?" Bucky asked. "Daddy told me about heaven. He says only God gets to take you there, and that he has to call you by name to come to him. He says it's a really nice place, and that no one who goes there is ever sad or hungry or sleepy or anything."   
  
Peggy smiled. "That's exactly where I am going James. Sometime very soon I'm afraid."   
  
"Don't be scared Grandma," Bucky said. "Lots of daddies friends are already there, and so is Mister Phil and Papa's friend Riley and a lot of other really nice people. They'll keep you company. I'm gonna miss you lots, and Daddy is going to miss you even more, but we'll be okay, I promise."   
  
Peggy couldn't help but tear up at that. "Oh Bucky," She said, kissing his hair. "You are a wonderful friend and a perfect angel. Don't ever lose your innocence."   
  
Bucky giggled at the way her hair tickled him. "Okay Grandma. Can I color you another picture to take with you to Heaven?"   
  
Peggy nodded, helping the kid off her bed. When Sharon and Maria walked back in, Peggy truly examined her. "You're after something, Director," She said calmly. Maria sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And you need it urgently."   
  
"The.... The Black Panther," Maria said softly. "I think I might need his assistance with something."   
  
"Ah," Peggy said, sipping the water Sharon gave her. "He is the warrior and protector of Wakanda. He is bound by duty to his people and his king. However he has been able to help us with a few more... intense missions as the need has arisen over the years. Only you will be able to tell if this is truly that desperate of a situation my dear." Maria nodded. She let Bucky play, and talked with Sharon. Turns out that after SHIELD fell she joined the CIA. She might turn out to be more than a little useful...   
  
* * * *   
  
"Whatever happened it wasn't your fault," Pepper insisted. "You, personally, did not go up to that guy and shoot him. Not your fault Tony."   
  
"D-doesn't m-m-matter," Tony stuttered.   
  
"We've been trying all afternoon Pep. He's not budging," Rhodey sighed.   
  
"Oh baby," Pepper sighed. "Look, maybe I should come back to New York. This is too much for you. We can find another way-"   
  
"No!" Tony insisted. "Can't. Gotta.... Gotta.... Safe."   
  
Pepper sighed. "Then I need you to listen to us Tony. We're here to help you and we want to make you feel better but you have to let us in to do that okay?"   
  
Tony sighed and nodded. "Want.... Need.... Little."   
  
"I know baby," Pepper sighed. "Soon, okay? In the meantime, you and Nat are technically in a relationship. Go snuggle with her, okay?" Tony nodded slowly, his thumb going up to his lips. as soon as he was gone Pepper looked at Rhodey. "What really happened?"   
  
"He was at some MIT thing and some bitch sideswiped him with her son's death," Rhodey sighed. "He was shut down by the time I got here."   
  
"I'm counting on you and Nat to fix this Rhodey," She said firmly.   
  
"We will Pep, I promise," Rhodey insisted.   
  
"You better." And the line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me posting three times in one week! :D Or was it four? Also, ta da! The funeral Peggy Carter DESERVED DAMNIT. Well kind of. for the sake of plot it's pretty glossed over, but it is there and about a bajillion times better than the one in the actual movie. Also we get to meet more characters! :D Anyways, 
> 
> WARNINGS: ....well this is a first. no real warnings this time! :D Again, follows the timeline and events of the movie, not a recreation, yadda yadda. Y'all know the drill. enjoy! :)

"I am NOT putting my name anywhere near that shit," Sam hissed.   
  
"Look half of us have to put our names on it," Rhodey said. "I already volunteered. I need at least two more people and Tony and Nat have to stick together."   
  
"Well don't look at me," Wanda scoffed. "I told you I am on the side that protects Pietro, and that heinous waste of paper will do no such thing."   
  
"That thing don't even deserve to wipe my ass," Sam shouted, shoving it out of Rhodey's hands.   
  
"Steve control your boyfriend please," Natasha sighed, giggling when Tony rubbed his temples. Sam threw his hands up and stomped out of the room. Steve rolled his eyes and followed behind him.   
  
"Sam!" The smaller of the pair stopped and spun on his heels. "Look, I know things are tense, but you have to keep your temper in check." Sam took a shaky breath, before leaning heavily onto his partner. "This is about Bucky, isn't it?"   
  
"We put our names anywhere near that thing... he's as good as gone Steve," Sam gasped. "It'd be like Riley all over again."   
  
"We won't let it come to that," Steve said firmly. "No way in hell am I losing him a second time."   
  
"Technically this is the third if we count the helicarrier fiasco that general psycho so lovingly prepared for us to watch," Sam teased.    
  
"Alright you know what?" Steve chuckled, before his phone went off. He slid it out of his pocket and gasped.   
  
"What's wrong? Is Bucky okay?" Steve couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and then all at once the tears started, and he handed his phone over to Sam.   
  
_ Hill: You deserve better than this. Peggy just passed on. In her sleep. Sharon and Clint were with her. _ __  
  
* * * *   
  
"Hey," Natasha whispered, seeing Tony curled up in a ball on their- on HIS bed. That distinction was hard to make right now. It was still new, still strange. And technically it WAS Tony's bed, it was the room he had claimed as his own. Tony looked up at her shyly, thumb in his mouth. "You know you're not supposed to suck your thumb. That's what you have a-"   
  
"Nnnn!" Tony whined. Natasha gave him a strange look. Tony pointed to the ceiling.   
  
"We're not alone are we?" Natasha asked. Tony shook his head. "That's okay then. You do what you need to, okay babes?" Tony raised an eyebrow a the pet name. "What? If we're in a relationship I don't see why I should hide it." Tony nodded, curling up on the bed. Natasha joined him, pulling her boyfriend close.  "I think.... I think maybe we should both sign it," She whispered.Tony gave her a dubious look and a whine. "I know it's the last thing you want to do, but maybe we can get a better insight on general Psycho's mental health and his plans if we do. Plus he'd never expect it from us." Tony nodded. Her logic was sound.   
  
"Mm hmm," He muttered into her chest. Natasha began to play with his hair when Steve knocked on the door.   
  
"Tony?" He hiccuped. "I-It's about Peggy.."   
  
* * * *   
  
Everyone except Wanda and Vision made the journey to London for the funeral. Bucky was waiting at the church for them, and ran when he saw his Daddy and Papa. Steve scooped him up easily, hugging his son tight.   
  
"Hi Daddy!" he giggled.   
  
"Hey squirt," Steve said. His voice was rough. "How's my little man been?"   
  
"Really good! Auntie Hill has been teaching me! I learned how to write my name an' we learned how to run from bad guys!" Bucky said proudly. Steve tried to smile, but he still set the kid down. Bucky frowned. What did he do wrong? He wanted to hug daddy but then he was walking into the place where they were having the funeral. Papa sighed and he looked worried about Daddy. Then Bucky saw Natasha. Sissy! She would make things better... right?   
  
Bucky hurried up to her, tugging gently on her dress. She looked down at him with a smile. "Hey little guy," She said, making sure to hug him. "What's going on?"   
  
"I think I made Daddy sad," Bucky answered forlornly.

 

“Oh? And why is that?” Natasha asked.

 

“I was jus’ telling him all the things I learned how to do while he wasn’t here and he got all sad looking when I told him I learned how to run from bad guys,” Bucky explained. 

 

Natasha smiled down at the kid. She remembered how much it hurt, being that small and having to learn to fear for her life. How much it had to hurt Steve, to know that Bucky was losing that precious innocence, in order to protect himself from whatever may be after them. “Daddy… Daddy wants you to be safe,” Natasha explained. “But he also doesn’t want you to ever have to know how to run from bad people. But I know, that deep down he’s happy you learned. I’m happy. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to my little brother.”

 

“You sure Tasha?” Bucky asked.

 

“Positive  Malen'kiy (little one) ,” Natasha promised.

 

* * * *

 

The funeral was beautiful. Steve was there to carry the coffin. Sharon Carter gave a beautiful speech. Bucky was even well behaved, which was a first. Afterwards, Natasha told Steve what she and Tony planned to do. Vision would join them. He was relieved and scared all at once.

 

He walked with Hill and Sharon back to their hotel, when the news came: “Bucky” had apparently done shit. All part of their plan. Sharon and Maria shared a look, and that was when they knew, Sharon would be coming with them to Germany.

 

“Daddy?” Bucky whimpered. Steve got on his knees, giving Bucky a big, tight hug. “I love you Daddy.”

 

“I love you too kiddo. You listen to Auntie Hill and Miss Carter, okay?” He whispered. “I’ll see you when this is all over.” Bucky hiccuped, but walked bravely into the elevator with Sharon and Maria.

 

“So what exactly is the plan?” She whispered.

 

“Not here,” Maria said. “We have three days to get what we need and get out.” Sharon nodded. Bucky looked up nervously at his Aunt, who smiled down at him. “It’s gonna be okay Bucky. I promise.” She just hoped she was right about this.

 

* * * *

 

Clint wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for. All he knew was that the guy he was after was fond of ants and was an ex-con. He knew ex-cons. He was an ex con. Maria had tried to dig up more on the guy, but she hadn’t found much. Most of that was because Hank Pym and Howard Stark had… a bit of a falling out. Big shock, when Clint thought about it. No wonder Tony hated the man so much.

 

“Hey are you…?” Some guy was in front of him, and Clint was forced to smile and nod.

 

“Would ya keep it on the down low though?” He asked softly.

 

“Yeah totally!” Dufus said. Huh. He was pretty chipper. “But uh, this is gonna sound super corny but you’re my daughter’s favorite Avenger. Do you uh…”

 

“Nah man,” Clint smiled, taking a napkin and a pen. “So what’s your daughter’s name?”

 

“Cassie,” The guy smiled. “She’s my pride and joy. I uh… well, it’s probably stupid.”

 

“Nah man. I fight aliens for a living. Nothing is stupid,” Clint promised.

 

“Okay so uh, Hank Pym said not to tell anyone but, there was an… incident, and I may have broken the laws of physics and matter to save Cassie,” Scott Lang explained. “But… before that, she was real sick. I went to jail after I stole some stuff to help pay for her treatment.”

 

“...you wouldn’t happen to be Ant Man, would you?” Clint asked.

 

“How did-”

 

“We need your help,” Clint said. “But this isn’t the place.”

 

“...I know of one,” Scott explained. “Follow me.”

 

* * * *

 

“Steve,” Loki-as-Bucky said. The captain nodded. “How long?”

 

“Thirty seconds. Aim for the window,” Steve whispered. Loki nodded. There was a pounding on the door, and then they were off.

 

* * * *

 

“So that’s really what’s going on?” Sharon whispered. Bucky was asleep on Maria’s lap, cuddled up close to his pokemon.

 

“Yes,” Maria said softly. “If you can’t help, I understand. I was prepared to do this alone. But-”

 

“You’re as bad as Steve,” Sharon said, taking Maria’s hand. “You’re gonna need help. I’ll come and do what I can. Put him to bed and get some rest. We have an early morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think we're going to stick with Saturday updates until I run out of them. :P That work for everyone? Cool. I love you guys and I will see you next Saturday! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a really shit day yesterday. Expect more from my other works as a result but I promised Saturday updates. I am no liar. Also, no real warnings again, unless you count one little girl/girl kiss something that needs to be warned. But anyways, enjoy!

There was a ringing. Sharon was vaguely aware of it as she floated into consciousness. She was also aware that Maria was tangled around her. Hmm. She reached over for her phone and of fucking COURSE it was work. With a sigh she pulled her phone close and answered it. “Hello?”

 

“We need you to come in,” the person on the other line said.

 

“You are aware it’s…” She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, “Three nineteen in the morning?”

 

“It has to do with the winter soldier. I expect you at the scene by no later than o-four-hundred.” And the line went dead. Welp.

 

“Maria,” Sharon whispered, shaking her. “Maria wake up.”

 

“Mnf, Sharon?” Maria mumbled, reaching over for the lamp.

 

“Don’t,” Sharon begged, fumbling around in the dark for her clothes. “Work called. I’m… needed.”

 

“How badly?” Maria asked, sitting upright.

 

“Like now kind of badly. Can we rendezvous?”

 

“Germany?” Maria clarified.

 

“Germany. At the supermarket by the airport,” Sharon agreed. “Drive straight through and you should get there in time, okay?” Maria nodded, watching as the woman before her dressed in the dark as if she did it for a living. Then again she had been one of the top field agents before SHIELD fell. She didn’t get that standing for nothing. Before she left, Maria pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

 

“Be safe Sharon,” She reminded her.

 

“Always,” Sharon promised, before slipping out the door of the hotel room.

 

* * * *

 

“When will they be back?” Wanda whined.

 

“Soon,” Vision promised. “You will know any news as soon as I get it. I promise lovebug.” Wanda pouted, crawling onto the couch with the pink alien, chewing her fingernails, a habit she had picked up since it was generally a bad idea to let any of the children go near little space.

 

“I hate no contact,” Wanda said, showing vision her thoughts.

 

“I know. But we should have word soon,” He answered telepathically. “You’re being very brave little one.”

 

“Can we watch a movie?” Wanda asked aloud.

 

Vision smiled at her. “Of course lovely.”

 

* * * *

 

“So… let me get this straight,” Scott Lang sighed. “You, and the rest of the Avengers, are trying to convince General Ross- who might I add is like, king of the douchebags with too much power- that the Avengers are divided, so that he’ll show his hand and give over the Hulk?”

 

“Something like that,” Clint shrugged. “I was just told to get you and Wanda and meet up with my ‘team’ in Germany. After that Steve was in charge.”

 

“...who is your ‘team?’ If I may ask,” scott questioned.

 

“You, me, Captain America himself, his boyfriend, and our friend…. The winter soldier,” Clint tacked on at the end.

 

“YOU’RE WORKING WITH-”

 

“Shhhhh!” Clint hissed, throwing a hand over Scott’s mouth. “Ears and eyes!! Now can you respond rationally?” Scott took a moment, before he simply licked Clint’s hand, causing the archer to yank it back. “Ewww!”

 

Scott giggled. “Sorry. But…. is that another ‘it’s complicated and I get an answer if I come with?’ kind of thing?”

 

“...yeah,” Clint sighed. “Look. I know you don’t have a lot to go on. But both Maria and Stevie said you were the dude we needed. Said you and your buggies could help us out big time. Not only that but Sam said you were kind of an asshole with benefits. We tend to do well with those kindsa people.”

 

Scott shrugged. “How much trouble will we all be in if this goes south?” He asked. Clint winced. “That bad?”

 

“This is General asshole we’re talking about,” Clint reminded him. “My guess is if we survive initially, he’d throw us in the raft. You game Lang?”

 

“I survived going smaller than an atom to protect my family. It’s the least I can do to help you save yours,” Scott reasoned. “When do we leave?”

 

“When I get word,” Clint explained. “Should be any day now.”

 

* * * *

 

Everything was going to plan. Sort of. They took “Bucky” away in the special restraint chair. It looked like it had been meant for the Hulk once, maybe. Meanwhile Sam and Steve were herded like sheep into a command center holding cell. It had cushy chairs and a conference table. Steve had a sneaking suspicion Tony had had to yank quite a few chains, and that a lot of this was falling onto their little baby. This wasn’t fair, and he voiced as much to Tony, in their delicately coded language.

 

“Well, when has anything in my life been fair?” He shrugged. He looked up, and Nat was smiling at him through the glass. “I have… I have a couple of things, holding me together.”

 

“How’s Pep?” Steve asked.

 

“She’s ah, busy,” Tony said, and the relief in his stature assured Steve. Happy, at least, was protecting her. Steve didn’t know much of the mysterious “Happy” Hogan, but he was crazy enough to deal with Tony all these years, and he was now protecting one of the two most important people in Tony’s whole world. Steve supposed that said a lot about the man.

 

Sam entered then, and Steve’s whole world recentered. Bucky was safe, and so was Sam. They would be okay… right?

 

* * * *

 

No, no they would not. There was an asshole trying to put them all away, and expose Loki. The trickster was smarter though. Whatever they needed Loki for, it had to be big. The asshole was trying to sway him, convince him that he had a bigger, better prize than whatever the fuck the “Avengers” were offering. Steve managed to find Loki after he got out, and they tried to make a run for it. Sam was hot on their trail, but then they had to enter populated areas. Which meant Loki had to be “Bucky” again. Oh boy.

 

* * * *

 

“Auntie Hill, where did Miss Carter go?” Bucky asked his aunt as he sat, playing with a toy car  while the woman packed and swept the room for bugs.

 

“She had to go to work,” Maria explained. “We’re going to meet her someplace else.”

 

“Is it a secret?” Bucky asked. Maria nodded, putting her finger to her lips. Bucky mimicked the motion, knowing that was their code for “things might be bad, let’s not give too much away.” It broke her heart to have to use it, but at least the kid listened. That was more than most toddler mothers could say…

 

* * * *

 

“It’s time,” Clint declared one night. “I’ve got one more person I gotta get. I’ll be back in two and a half hours. I’ll honk three times and I’ll be in a white van. Gather whatever you need, including your gear. And Scott?”

 

“Hmm?” The brunette answered.

 

“There may be… things that come to light. Or bad things might try to follow us. If you can’t handle that…”

 

“It’s what I was trained for,” Scott promised. “Hank wanted me to do good. I plan to make Cassie proud, one way or another.”

 

Clint nodded. “Two and half hours, three honks, white van. Got it?” Scott nodded, and Clint climbed out the window. Well nothing to do now except grab the go-bags and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... things might take a while from here on out. but there will be resolution. THIS I SWEAR. I love you guys and I will see you next time!


	5. INFINITY WAR RANT (SPOILERS AHEAD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author has a breakdown over Infinity War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the title and summary were not enough warning, THERE ARE SPOILERS AHEAD. However I conveniently timed this with another update so if you are avoiding spoilers, click next chapter and find today's update! Not avoiding spoilers or crying uncontrollably with me? Carry on with this "chapter!"

SO HI I'M SAD.

 

LITERALLY EVERYTHING IN THIS AU WILL NO LONGER FOLLOW CANON BECAUSE MARVEL FUCKED UP AND KILLED ALMOST EVERYONE IN IT. WHY??? WHY DID WE NEED SO MANY PPL TO DIE MARVEL. JUST SAYING!!!!

 

In all honesty though the movie was good, from a visual and cinematic standpoint. But my GOD was it emotional. The first ten minutes alone was a knife RIGHT through my heart. Like I knew, I fucking KNEW Thanos would come for Loki. But to fucking KILL HIM!!!!! IN FRONT OF HIS BROTHER. I don't cry ever but I literally was about to sob in the theater over my poor bab. Ask my brother, who sat next to me. All I kept saying was "not my baby!" 

 

Also Stark???? and his mental health???? They literally ignore that for the ENTIRETY of the MCU up until this point??????? Like yes, we show Tony having PTSD and related panic attacks in Iron Man 3 but no one takes him seriously???? until now?????? WHY???????????????

 

And then poor Hulk/Bruce. Bruce has no idea what tf is going on with Hulk and poor Hulk is so scared he isn't coming out. :( poor babs. But not as bad as THE MOTHERFUCKING GUARDIANS.

 

WHY. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO KILL GAMORA LIKE THAT. AT LEAST EVERYONE ELSE HAS A CHANCE BUT NOT GAMORA!!!!! LIKE IF I WERE GONNA FUCK AN ALIEN IT WOULD BE HER BUT SHE DED. FUCK YOU THANOS. Also Groot dying and the fact that he said "Dad" before. ;_; NOT OKAY.

 

Once again Vision and Wanda was kinda cute but also kinda squicky for me? Like I know in the comics that it's canon but for some reason in the MCU it weirds me out. Maybe its cuz it seems forced or something but IDK.

 

Also the whole mess in Wakanda just made me so sad and also I still haven't seen Black Panther (DON'T JUDGE ME I AM POOR AND IT CAME OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEMESTER SO I HAD NO TIME OKAY???). But yes, more beautiful people. And even for what little I saw, I love Shuri and would protect her with my life she is my beautiful sassy queen and I love her.

 

But PETER. PARKER. His first and ONLY Avengers mission and he DIES. He straight up DIES in the worst way possible and THAT was yet another knife in my heart (even though I knew it was coming).

 

So tl;dr is this: MARVEL FUCKED WITH MY EMOTIONS AND IF THE DEATHS OF MY BABS IS NOT RESOLVED I WILL BE IN FLAMES.

 

Also I am ignoring MCU canon past this work. We might do one with Dr. Strange but past that it's going to be resolution and tying up loose ends. Then going back and finishing up what remains in "Little Vengers!" Verse. That cool with everyone? Great. Now BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED CONTENT.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD LIFE HAPPENED AGAIN. But someone went through and read the entirety of the original series, which prompted me to do the same, which lead me here, and made me realize how much i missed this work. So here's a new update! :D Not gonna promise anything consistent, but maybe we might see more of this work??? or an ending??? WHO KNOWS?????????
> 
> WARNINGS: None really, other than anxiety in Bucky and Scott Lang. Also brief mentions of violence and medical speak??? idk, if someone comes up with a better warning or needs me to add something put it in the comments, otherwise enjoy!

To be honest Maria Hill had dealt with missions gone south that were easier than travelling with a small child. Every two hours he needed something. Food, a toilet break, something to do. She was making nowhere near the progress that they needed to, and it was almost nightfall. She knew better than to drive at night when she was undercover but the kid might sleep? And then they could get distance? Fury was sending them a Quinn Jet if they could just make it to the God damn meeting point.

 

They were still a good seven hours out. She had to make the decision but to be honest Bucky looked so on edge she wasn’t sure driving through the night was a good idea. So, when in doubt, ask the kid himself. She decided maybe some dinner and ice cream would sweeten the deal. So she pulled into the first semi-decent looking diner she could find.

 

“You hungry?” She asked the kid.

 

“A little,” Bucky mumbled, squirming.

 

“Come on kiddo,” She said, picking him up. She grabbed the backpack from his feet and they were off to get some food.

 

* * * *

 

“Bucky, can I ask you something?” Maria finally said. The kid had finished half of his burger and fries, so she let him have a milkshake. Bucky nodded, slurping quietly.

 

“Maybe,” He said, finally setting the cup down. “Wha’ is it?”

 

“You remember miss Sharon?”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said dubiously. “Why?”

 

“Well, she wants to meet up with us and help her, but we have to drive a long way. And we’ve made good time today, but we could be there by morning if we didn’t stop and sleep tonight.”

 

“I don’ getta go to bed?” Bucky whimpered. Oh boy. Any other four-year-old would relish the prospect, but here she was with the one kid who didn’t.

 

“No angel, you get to go to bed. But Aunt Hill wouldn’t. I’d drive and drive all night so that we could see Sharon sooner. Wouldn’t that be nice? Then we can spend tomorrow in a new place called Germany.”

 

“Are they sick there?” Bucky asked, returning to his milkshake. Maria couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face.

 

“No, it’s just a name. But there’s lots to see and then at the end of the day, we get to go for another airplane ride and get to get on the sky boat with Pietro,” Maria explained.

 

“So if I go to sleep in the car, we getta see Miss Sharon tomorrow and do lots of fun stuffs?” Bucky repeated. Maria nodded. “Okay then. I still get my blankie and pokemon?”

 

“Yup, just instead of sleeping in your bed, you get to sleep in the car,” Maria promised. Maybe they would reach Wakanda before the end of the week.

 

* * * *

 

Scott had to admit, he thought that being an avenger would be cooler. So far it was just hiding in the back of a smelly van with another little. Wait, he wasn’t supposed to slip. He couldn’t! They would dump him back in New York if they knew. He had to keep it together.

 

“You’re little,” the girl- he vaguely remembers Clint introducing her as Wanda- said.

 

“No,” Scott mumbled.

 

“...a switch?” She guessed. And oh, oh boy. She knew. She KNEW. “Do not be afraid. Clint is little, and I’m a switch too. That’s part of the reason we did things the way we did. Where we’re going… the people there will be bigs. It’s okay if you need to slip.”

 

“Ah, maybe wait until we get in the air?” Clint suggested. Scott smiled. Maybe he would be okay after all.

 

* * * *

 

“You’re… You’re not going to believe what I’m about to tell you,” Loki panted. 

 

“Breathe kiddo,” Sam said, offering him a cup of water. “Take your time.”

 

“The girl was right. They wanted the soldier to mix his DNA with that of Banner’s. He is trying to create a massive biological weapon. Something bigger than even Rumlow had in mind. Steve… They have Bruce. Ross has been torturing him and experimenting with his blood. Ross has made himself into a hulk.”

 

Steve turned as white as a sheet, and suddenly Sam and Loki were pushing him into the chair. “He… He can’t… is it possible?”

 

“Dude, we’re in kahoots with the God of Mischief and your best friend is our adopted son,” Sam pointed out. “At this point, I’ve stopped asking if things were possible, and just accepting anything is.”

 

“Should we-”

 

“NO,” it was Loki this time. “We agreed; radio silence from our other parties. We’re on our own. This might even compromise Barton. At this point, it is best to try and continue with our plan as we intended to. We need to get to Ross, at any cost.”

 

“Hold on, any cost seems a bit… excessive,” Sam argued. “And I’m not sure radio silence is best either. Maybe… maybe we should at least send word to Sharon or Hill. They might be able to get things together to invade the Raft.”

 

“Clint will be here with our team in a day,” Steve reasoned. “I… I don’t know Sam.”

 

“We can’t sit on this Steve,” Sam pointed out. “Either we tell Sharon or we try and send word to our ‘enemies.’ But we can’t keep them in the dark.”

 

“Okay,” Steve breathed. “We… We tell Hill. She’d know who to call.”

 

“I’ll get on that,” Sam said, standing up and roaming to a more distant part of the warehouse they were hiding in.

 

“Loki,” Steve whispered. “Is… Will this work? Are we-”

 

“You will all succeed,” Loki promised. “But… not in a direct path. And not without mental strain on several parties. Stark might go mute. We might end up with a new member of our team.” Loki neglected to mention that they might also end up with Bucky in harm’s way and that Bruce surviving was a toss up. But in that moment, they knew Steve needed reassurance, something they had little experience with giving. But if Da had taught them anything, it was how to be a reasonably sweet child. Sometimes. Right now they all needed rest. The hardest days were shortly awaiting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if things seem short and messy. I'm trying to knit four seperate storylines together in each update. We should be able to consolidate down to three soon. Hopefully. as always, I love you guys and i will see you next time! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL FIT IN AT SOME POINT JUST ENJOY THIS CUTE SPOILER.

"Hi, I'm Bucky!" Bucky said happily, looking up from his pictures.

 

T'Challa chuckled. "Hello little one. What brings you to the palace?"

 

"My Auntie Hill is trying to let the king let us play with his kitty so we can help my Daddies stop a bad guy from hurting everyone and help Miss Carter find my Uncle Bruce," Bucky explained, sipping some juice from his juice box holder.

 

T'Challa chuckled, amused. "I see. And she left you here alone?"

 

"No, the king told those big guys over there to watch me, because apparently I'm precious cargo or somethin'," Bucky shrugged, pointing over his shoulder. "What's your name?"

 

T'Challa smiled. "T'Challa."

 

"Tuh-Chall-uh," Bucky said, trying to sound it out. "That's kind of a funny name. But then again my cousin Pietro has a really funny name, and JARVIS likes to call himself Vision now, so I guess it's okay."

 

"You know some people might say Bucky is a funny name too," T'Challa said, sitting beside Bucky.

 

"Daddy says my real name is James, and that's what I'm supposed to tell people if anyone important asks."

 

"And I don't look important?"

 

"No, you look nice, and really not scary. You're not scary are you? Because Auntie Hill says I have to scream and run as fast as I can away from anyone scary."

 

T'Challa's smile fell. "No, I'm not scary. Do you want to know a secret Bucky?"

 

"Oooo! Yeah!" Bucky said.

 

T'Challa looked around, before getting down on his knees to whisper to Bucky, "I'm the prince."

 

Bucky looked up in awe-struck wonder. _"Really?"_  T'Challa nodded. "WOW! So you get to tell everyone what to do around here? And- and you get to have all the ice cream in the world?"

 

T'Challa laughed. "Well, not quite."

 

"Are you in love with a princess? I hear ALL princes have to love princesses," Bucky said. "At least that's what my Aunt Wanda says, but then again she's from a place with a name that's really hard and doesn't really exist any more."

 

"No, I am not in love with a princess yet," T'Challa smiled. "You have a very big family Bucky."

 

"Yeah. I miss them though," Bucky sighed. "I miss Daddy and Papa the most. They've loved me since I was a little baby and Daddy says he loved me even before that."

 

"Bucky!" Maria gasped as she came around the corner.

 

"Hi Auntie Hill! Look! I met Prince T'Challa!" Bucky said happily. "But don't worry, he's not scary, so I told him my real name."

 

Hill looked about as- well, as lost as Bucky the one time she had tried to take him to the grocery store when she met up with Sharon in Germany.

 

"Ah, Agent Hill. Bucky here was telling me how you wanted to play with my father's kitty," T'Challa said, milking this for all it was worth.

 

"Uhm..." Hill blushed, looking incredibly flustered.

 

T'Challa took pity on her. "Bucky, would you like some ice cream?"

 

Bucky gasped and jumped up and down in excitement. "Can we?"

 

"I am the prince, of course we can as long as Auntie Hill says it's okay."

 

"Pleeeeeeeease Auntie Hill!" Bucky begged, and damn if that kid wasn't adorable.

 

"Alright, as long as your prince friend here joins us," Maria said. Maybe she would get more answers out of him than his father.

 

"Gladly. This way my friends."

 

* * * *

 

"So why you need the panther's help?" T'Challa asked once Bucky was thoroughly distracted with his sundae.

 

"It's complicated, and I really don't have much to go on," Maria sighed, taking a bite of her own sorbet. "We believe General Ross has a biological weapon of mass destruction. Something that even the Incredible Hulk might not be able to overcome."

 

"That is a very big weapon indeed," T'Challa said. "But how would one so lowly as the Panther be able to help?"

 

"Very simple: He wouldn't be alone. He'd have the help of a handful of other animal themed idiots that are crazy enough to take on General Ross," Hill smirked. "You'd have what remains of the Avengers, Bucky's Papa, our friend Spider Man, and some guy Hank Pym is fond of. Plus myself, Agent Carter and a few agents I've managed to track down."

 

"What about the Asgardians?" T'Challa asked.

 

"Thor is off planet," Hill said.

 

"Come now Agent Hill, I know his brother was amongst your numbers. James was drawing himself playing with her," T'Challa chided.

 

"He's currently posing as the Winter Soldier, or adult James."

 

T'Challa stared at the child in wonder. "You mean..."

 

"Yes, that is the James Buchanan Barnes that supposedly died over seventy years ago," Hill explained. "It's a long story but frankly I don't have time to spare to tell it. What I need to know is this: Can you help us?"

 

"Officially, I am unable to do anything my king does not ask of me," T'Challa said formally. "But.... the child needs protection. I like him. He is so innocent. I do not wish to see him harmed. I will come with you. Is he prepared to run?"

 

"Mmhmm! Me an' auwn' Hiww practice!" Bucky said with a mouth full. "She taugh' me how!"

 

T'Challa laughed. "Well then. I guess you will get more practice," He told the child, before turning to Maria. "I will give you a map before you go, and send instructions to where you are staying. Follow them exactly or we will be caught and in even more trouble. Are you outside the law on this task?"

 

Hill winced and nodded. "Unfortunately. Ross seems to have taken control of the handling of super-powered individuals."

 

T'Challa nodded solemly. "I will help you protect your family. But where are his parents?"

 

"...Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson are currently fulfilling their portion of our plan, which means they are currently either hiding in a warehouse or pretending to fight it out with the rest of the team."

 

T'Challa nodded slowly. "How did you end up being the one to care for him?"

 

"I don't quite know. All I know is I was told to protect him with my life."

 

"An' I'm a'posed to listen to her. Auntie Hill is great!" Bucky declared.

 

T'Challa smiled. "She is indeed a remarkable woman," He said, a mischievious glint in his eyes. Maria scoffed. "Bucky, would you like to see more of the palace when you are done?"

 

Bucky's eyes grew wide and he nodded eagerly. T'Challa smiled. Oh yes, this kid was a keeper. Bucky already had him wrapped around his little fingers and T'Challa was not letting go. And Neither was the panther.


End file.
